happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Epilogue)
Chapter 9 is the ninth and last chapter of The Beginning of The Five Amigos written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Friendship is Earned". Plot (Back at the flooded Skua-Land, the Skua Fortress is sinking into the water as the prisoner skuas are still trapped in the cell when water is leaking in) *Prisoner Skua #1: Water. We're trap. *Prisoner Skua #2: Antarctica is being flooded into water. What have our boss done? *Prisoner Skua #3: He lock us in and now we're gonna sink and die. *Prisoner Skua #4: Hey. I have an idea. *Prisoner Skua #5: What? *Prisoner Skua #4: Let's break through the jail. *Prisoner Skua #6: Alright. (The prisoner skuas find a way out as they break the ice chains of the cell and escape as the floor started to break and splashed into the pipe zone) *Prisoner Skua #1: Birds can't swim! There is no plumber around. *Prisoner Skua #2: We have to drain it. *Prisoner Skua #3: Ah ha. The drainer. Pull over to the wheel and drain. *Prisoner Skua #4: *pull the wheel* One.....two....three! *drain the water* (A earthquake appear, cracking the whole land out) *Prisoner Skua #5: What that noise? *Prisoner Skua #6: The end of the world! (The crack started to drain the water and begin to shake everything around the continent, making the fishes go away) *Prisoner Skua #1: How do we escape? *Prisoner Skua #2: Escape! There's the way out. *Prisoner Skua #3: Let's go. (The prisoner skuas escape the fortress as the fortress started to collapse the whole land out as the land started to break apart into a pizza-like size) *Prisoner Skua #4: Wow, the whole land is destroyed. *Prisoner Skua #5: Now we can go to Adélie Village to eat the babies up. *Prisoner Skua #6: Yeah. Boss Skua, we are coming for you! (With the prisoner skuas escaping, back at Adélie Village, The Amigos are still laying on the snow while the parents look at them) *Dime: Is anything alright guys? *Rimon: No Dime, it's over now. They're not getting up. *Rinaldo's dad: No, no. They're just waking up. *Limon: They are? *Raul's mom: Yes. (The Amigos started to wake up) *Ramón: Boys? *Raul: We did it. *Rinaldo: We won. *Nestor: Now we are okay. *Lombardo: Anything okay? *Ramón: No. It's over now. The skuas are now defeated. *Principal Conzo: Boys, you're awake. *Mrs. Monica: I thought you were dead. *Angelo: Lombardo! *Lombardo: Angelo. *hug his cousin* *Angelo: Thank god, you're okay. *Estefan: Now we are a family together. *Raphael: Are you guys alright. *Ramón: Yes. *Rimon: My boy, you're okay. *Ramón: Thank you dad. *Roy: Okay, now the land is safe forever. *Amigos: Oh boy, i love happy endings. (Boss Skua stand up from his wings and stand from his leg, sneaking to get a chick) *Amigos: Oh no. He's alive! *Art: Everyone back up! *Nestor: Not again. *Boss Skua: Ramón, i will get you alive! *Vinnie: *get snow off his feathers and stand up* Gosh, what a day. *Boss Skua: Vinnie, go get the babies. *Vinnie: Babies! (The prisoner skuas appear to block Vinnie) *Prisoner Skua #1: Ah ha! *Vinnie: Knock it off! *Boss Skua: Oh no. Escapers! You're back! *Prisoner Skua #2: Yes. Our homeland is crack into pieces. *Boss Skua: WHAT?! NOW I'M LOSING IT! *grab Ramón* *Raul: Ramón! *Rinaldo: *block Raul* No Raul, this is the end. *Raul: Back off! He's in danger. *Ramón: Hey. *Boss Skua: Yes. I got you now. *Rimon: Leave him alone! *Boss Skua: You knock off too. *Roy: Hey Yellaleg! After all these years of war, i finally got you. *Boss Skua: Vinnie, stop him! *Vinnie: *defeat the prisoner skuas by his wings* Yes boss! *Boss Skua: Don't make me fired you. *Vinnie: *capture Roy* *Roy: No! *Elder 1: Roy! *Rinaldo: Uh oh. *Boss Skua: Now i got the penguin for real! *Raphael: Oh No! *jump and hit Boss Skua's head* *Boss Skua: Ow! You hurt me. *Raphael: Yes. You better leave him alone or else, we kill you. *Boss Skua: Don't you care call it a day. *Lombardo: We won't call it a day until you leave this village. *Boss Skua: Never! *Vinnie: Alright, choking time Roy. *Roy: No....no........NO! *Art: Ah ha! *headbump Vinnie* *Vinnie: Ouch! How dare you. *Art: You think it is over? Now out! *Roy: Everyone, let's throw snowballs at him. (Everyone start throwing snowballs at Vinnie) *Vinnie: NOOOO! STOP IT! *Boss Skua: Hey, what is going on around here? *Rinaldo: Now Ramón. *Ramón: Okay. *throw a snowball at Boss Skua and defeat him* *Boss Skua: No. You win. *Ramón: Ha. You think the whole land is yours? No. It ours. *Raul: Yeah. Everything belong to us. *Nestor: We're strong than ever. *Lombardo: Better luck next time. *Boss Skua: No........not again. *Roy: Wow. Thank you guys are saving me. *Elder 1: Yep. We have all the help needed to stop the pesky birds. *Elder 2: We're all okay. *Roy: Thank you for your pleasure. *Raphael: You're welcome. *Amigos: Aw boy, it's great to be back to normal. *Angelo: Yes. We finally done it. *Raul's dad: Wow, that was a close one. *Roy: Boss "Yellaleg" Skua, do you have any words to say? *Boss Skua: No. I hope this land start to become doomed. *Everyone: *shocked* *Art: Oh crud. (The skuas started to wake up) *Dino: Man, what a mess. *Frankie: Anyone okay? *Vinnie: Yes. *Rimon: They're alive? *Boss Skua: Yes. I will be back with a new crew. New skuas will join and my group will be bigger and bigger than all of you guys combined. *Raul: Oh no. *Roy: Nope. This is my village and i am respectful for everything i create over the years of work. *Boss Skua: I'm gonna kill you, someday. *fly* And my future will destroy your own kind! Let's go boys, we're going home. (All of the skuas started flying to return home) *Roy: Thank god, it's finally over. *Rimon: Okay, all clear. Now we can get back to work. *Roy: No. It's not over yet. The Amigos send the skuas to us. *Everyone: *shocked* *Ramón: Not again. *Principal Conzo: No. How could he. *Antonio: Wait! They did not start all of this mess. *Roy: But how could they? *Mrs. Monica: It's Superintendent Antonio. *Antonio: No. I have been looking for them since they have caused trouble at the field trip. But when i saw the skuas escaping, i heard that they were here. *Roy: But in your eyes? *Antonio: No. Perhaps, The Five Amigos are back. *Roy: This look like trouble to me now. *Art: No Roy. Stop. *Roy: Can i say, exile. *Rimon: No Roy, you cannot exile children. You can only exile adults around here. *Roy: I alway change my rules until next month, we do something different. *???: Hey wait! *Everyone: *look at the adelie penguin with a red cap* *Raphael: Coach Oro? *Oro: Yes, it's me. Roy and Antonio, i alway do rules in P.E and remember what my father said? "Be the penguin you are. No matter what you can hate, give respect to others." *Raul: But my friends alway say it. *Rinaldo: Raul, you started it first. Don't deny it. *Raul: What? He the one that said it first. *Rinaldo: Not the coach, Ramón. *Oro: Ramón? I have him in my P.E class. *Roy: Then if i only give you a chance, then i must have give you a warning. *Antonio: No Roy, you cannot deny it. You are the one that saved us all. *Roy: Yes, then Ramón have to save us all without me? *Oro: No. Some heroes save us aside from you. *Roy: Heroes, i have past heroes back at my old homeland. *Ramón: But what's now. *Raul: Oh well, we give up The Amigos group. *Rinaldo: No more groups? But we are friends. *Nestor: Rinaldo, we can all live by now. But we have to finish school first. *Lombardo: No. School is over, we're getting sick of it. *Elian: Guys, you don't have to leave. *Lombardo: Nah, just give up Elian. *Elian: Fine. *Roy: Have a piece of your mind Ramón? Are you sorry? *Limon: Roy, we don't have to start another argument. *Art: Also. I fixed the Adélie Underground for now. *Roy: Good. Give me credit for it. *Aqua: Credit? But what about my shells? *Roy: Your shells doesn't matter Aqua. *Aqua: Fine. Now i have to pack up. (With the Amigos walking to the village) *Raul: How can we give up on life if we just save the world? *Rinaldo: But forget everything we done. I think we have other things to do now. So we may not be around for a year. Not when the future comes and we all have to find homes together. *Nestor: But why are we doing the plan early? *Lombardo: Hey. Where's Ramón? *Ramón: *digging in snow and pop up to his friends* Hey guys, come. *Raul: What? Why are you digging like a mole? *Ramón: Remember when you show me the stage at school, i'm gonna do the same thing to you guys. *Rinaldo: School is closed now. We have a incident today at our home with the skuas. *Nestor: But it's our fault. *Ramón: It's not your fault. Come on, we have a show to do. *Lombardo: Okay, i hope it not a bad one. *Ramón: Then what are you waiting for? Let's go. *Raul: Fine. Come on amigos, Ramón got something strange for us. *Ramón: It's a surprise, i can't tell you. We're singing on that snowpile. *Rinaldo: Sure. Now we are going to have a spanish cover. (With the adults) *Roy: Now with all of that said, we will never have any problems again in our land. I really hate to say that we're gonna do it My Way. *Oro: Your way? Does it mean we have to leave? *Roy: No. It will be the beginning of a new way to start avoiding trouble in our land. (In the snowpile, Ramón started to sing as everyone look at him in the snowpile) *Ramón: "No no no No no no no No no no no no no..." *Rimon: Is that my son? *Limon: Yes. He's singing. *Ramón: Yo sé, se terminó Nuestro amor Divino *Roy: Oh no. Not a song. (Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo started to come up by clapping their fins, standing up to Ramón) *Ramón: Mis amigos, les declaré Les diré Que estoy seguro Es un hombre Sin nada más Si no un Señor Con lágrimas Debe decir *Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo: Debe decir *Ramón: Debe gritar *Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo: Debe gritar *Ramón: Debe sentir *Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo: Debe sentir *Ramón: En la verdad *Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo: En la verdad *Ramón: Luché, gané Sobresali Lo hice Myyy Waaaay! *Everyone: *suprised at first as everyone cheered* *Roy: Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! The best song ever. *Raul: We did it. We have apologize. *Rinaldo: I know man. Now we don't to worry about singing a song ever again. *Ramón: Yes yes yes! Everyone love us now. *Antonio: Oh boys, we thought we would ever lose you again. *Raul: Yes. We are all back to normal. *Roy: Congratulations Amigos, you guys sing the best song we could ever imagine for many many years. Can you forgive us. *Ramón: Yes. We forgive you. *Roy: I forgive you too guys. *Rinaldo: Okay, this is not a online chat. Can we now move on to things. *Ramón: Wait a second. Roy, is there anything going on now? *Roy: No. We alway know that you could save us all. Don't ever leave behind us again. Got it? *Raul: Yes. *Nestor: We will alway will. *Lombardo: I'm sorry, i hope we won't do it again. *Roy: Got it. Now that the land is safed, we hope we won't have any problems again, coming to our land. *Ramón: Yes and boys, i know what coming next for us. *Raul: Oh boy, is there a big pile of fish to eat? *Ramón: No. I just want to finish the song what we started in detention. *Rinaldo: Oh yeah. You and Me. *Ramón: Right. How about do we say boys? *The Amigos: We got it! *Ramón: Yes. Now here we go. *hold his friends and start to sing* You and Me. We are now back in the group You and Me. I'm going to watch the sun You and Me. Angelo was my first friend You and Me. It's a Bucky Bucky Doo *Raul: Wait a minute, it's the same song from last time. *Ramón: Yeah, i can make more songs i want in my life. Does it make the Adelie Chicas fall in love? *Rinaldo: Yeah. How about we sing together? *Ramón: Yeah right, who want to sing together? *Angelo: Me me! *Rimon: I want to try. *Aqua: Count on me. *Roy: Oh boy. I smell a song again. *Mrs. Monica: Who would love a song like that? *Ramón: Alright people, we are all together on this. Now let's sing together, one, two, three! *Everyone: *sing together as a group* You and Me. We are now back in the group You and Me. I'm going to watch the sun You and Me. The village is our home You and Me. It's a Bucky Bucky Doo You and Me. We are now back in the group You and Me. We are a part of this nation You and Me. We have the heroes in the land You and Me. It's a Bucky Bucky Doo! THE END (In a post credit scene, the skuas returned home, in the destroyed Skua-Land) *Boss Skua: Oh great, who destroyed my home? *Dino: Not me? *Frankie: I didn't do it. *Vinnie: Then who could it be? *Boss Skua: My land is destroyed! Now how are we going to find a home? *Vinnie: I don't know boss, we alway look for homes all the way. *Boss Skua: No. By the time we get revenge on The Amigos, they will die in our fate of the whole penguin nation. We'll see about that... THE REAL END Dedicated to Robin Williams 1951 - 2014 Previous: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 8) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Spin-Offs Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos